<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Push Me, Push a Push Pop! by sprinkle_of_cinnamon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518380">Don't Push Me, Push a Push Pop!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinkle_of_cinnamon/pseuds/sprinkle_of_cinnamon'>sprinkle_of_cinnamon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Am I Dreaming or is that a Prompt-Based Harringrove Series? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove is Bad at Feelings but Good at Flirting, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mutual Pining, Off Duty but in Uniform Lifeguard!Billy, Post-High School, Push Pop Smuggling, Recreational Drug Use, Steve Harrington &amp; Dustin Henderson Friendship, Steve Harrington Is a Mess, Trapped In Elevator, dumb of ass pure of heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinkle_of_cinnamon/pseuds/sprinkle_of_cinnamon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve stepped inside the elevator and the doors finally started to close. </p><p>Then a tan hand shot out, metallic clank resonating as the ring on Billy’s left hand hit the doors, forcing them back open again. He joined Steve, flashing him a shitty grin. </p><p>It seemed inherently unfair that Billy Hargrove looked the way he did while being such a fucking dick. </p><p>In which Steve Harrington is just trying to smuggle Dustin contraband sweets while he's in the hospital but encounters a few snags.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington &amp; Dustin Henderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Am I Dreaming or is that a Prompt-Based Harringrove Series? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>223</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Push Me, Push a Push Pop!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Stranger Things is Stranger Things and not mine. I would also like to clarify that despite the fact that this looks like a Push Pop spon, it is definitely not. That happened accidentally.  Or did it? Hit me up, Push Pops.</p><p>Please enjoy a little chaotic Harringrove piece based on the prompts 'Imagine your OTP stuck in an elevator together after they've had a fight' &amp; "You're really campaigning for asshole of the year, aren't you?"/"As defending champ are you nervous?"</p><p>Be sure to check out <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509962"><strong>Asshole (No Apologies)</strong></a> (3653 words) by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanysharks"><strong>toomanysharks</strong></a> for another take on the same prompt and more Harringrove goodness with a college AU Halloween party with The Party.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dustin,” Steve sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. “How do you expect me to do that?”</p><p>Sitting up in his hospital bed, Dustin moved more easily a few days post-surgery. He shot Steve a look. A look like Steve’s lack of commitment to the plan offended Dustin on a deep personal level.</p><p>“Our combined brain power is greater than--,” Dustin paused before raising his voice, shouting the next part towards the open door, “--their facist bureaucracy and zero fun tolerance.”</p><p>Steve squinted at Dustin.</p><p>He didn’t even know what that meant. Hospitals sucked. Steve got that part but the fact that Dustin’s appendix burst felt strangely normal for Hawkins these days.</p><p>The last time one of the kids felt off it was because of a terrifying, interdimensional possession. Minor surgery as a fix-it was a definite upgrade.</p><p>Dustin initially derived immense joy from the untimely implosion of his own internal organ.</p><p>That wore off. Now he was bored.</p><p>Somehow, Steve kept getting conned into Dustin’s sketchy plans. The kid thought he was some sort of tactical genius but none of the plans worked. He kept blaming Steve but the Hawkins General Hospital staff were always one step ahead.</p><p>Now, whenever Steve walked into the pediatric wing, the nurses glared at him on sight. They snatched away one too many of the items Dustin asked him to smuggle. No one fell for the ‘aw, shucks act’ anymore.</p><p>Somehow, the kid only ever seemed to want contraband.</p><p>“I could bring a puzzle,” Steve offered.</p><p>“A puzzle,” Dustin repeated, with a level of contempt he normally reserved for people who disparaged Star Wars.</p><p>Steve nodded. “Yeah, hear me out, man. A Pac-Man puzzle. I saw one the other day. All those little pom-poms are in it too, chasing him like in the game.”</p><p>“Pom-poms,” Dustin said again, laughing this time. “Steve, they’re ghosts.”</p><p>Steve rolled his eyes. “Whatever, ghost pom poms. It could be cool.”</p><p>“No,” Dustin countered. “Puzzles are not cool. I’m not cool and even I can tell that’s not cool.”</p><p>Shrugging, Steve interlaced his hands behind his head. “Fine, then pick something else but I’m not sneaking anything in for you anymore. The head nurse already threatened to sedate us both.”</p><p>“I can’t eat a puzzle, Steve,” Dustin grumbled. “Come on, all you have to do is wear a big jacket and stick the box inside.”</p><p>“That worked great with the Cheez Balls,” Steve said, reminding him about one of their many spectacular failures.</p><p>Dustin shook his head. “I miscalculated but I’ll adjust. This will be different, I promise,” he said.</p><p>Just like he did every single time.</p><p>“Bring me hairspray too,” he said, eying Steve’s usual style and self-consciously patting at his curls, the back squashed down from bed rest.</p><p>Steve looked up as Mrs. Henderson came through the door, trailed by a new arrangement of balloons. Pointing two fingers to his eyes and then back to Steve, Dustin nodded conspicuously.</p><p>“Mission go,” he mouthed.</p><p>Steve only gave him an obnoxious wave and left without responding. He was not about to get his ass in trouble again just because Dustin’s sweet tooth.</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>Which did not explain why Steve sat in the hospital parking lot the very next afternoon attempting to strategically place an entire box worth of Push Pops on his person.</p><p>He climbed out of the BMW and pretended he was not one jostling step away from spring loaded lollipops spilling across the floor. Steve felt like he was in cahoots with the Tooth Fairy, speeding up cavity rates one sucker at a time.</p><p>Too preoccupied with the candy that started slipping down his sleeve, he managed to walk straight into someone while rounding the corner. The collision resulted in an oddly familiar grunt.</p><p>Steve blinked, several seconds delayed, staring at Billy Hargrove holding a clipboard.</p><p>After that night at the Byers, Billy gave him a stilted sort of something that Steve took as an apology while waiting for the kids at the arcade. Then he offered him a cigarette and Steve took it.</p><p>Since graduation they only saw each other in passing.</p><p>Generally, they coexisted in a neutrally charged space, aggression hazing around the edges.</p><p>Steve assumed Billy did everything aggressively. He came to that conclusion after witnessing him vengefully guzzle beer, tie his boots like he held a grudge against laces, and shampoo his hair in deep rage.</p><p>Billy narrowed his eyes. Steve just stood there, very aware of the fact that at any moment one of the lollipops could slip out.</p><p>Reaching out a hand that felt disorientingly large and warm through Steve’s shirt, Billy pushed him back a few steps in a mockingly helpful gesture.</p><p>“The fuck, Harrington,” he said, looking back down at the clipboard. When he wrote the ink came out heavy with the force he pressed to the page.</p><p>It finally occurred to Steve that he ran into Billy at the hospital. He clocked a cut over his left eyebrow, a tidy row of stitches in place. Faint traces of blood still stained Billy’s tanned skin.</p><p>“You got stitches,” Steve commented inanely, feeling caught out in the middle of his smuggling operation.</p><p>“Yeah?” Billy said, eyebrows raised now and making the handiwork more obvious. “You think?”</p><p>“You were fine at the pool,” Steve pointed out, trying to figure out what the hell happened in the hour since then. Billy just glared at him.</p><p>The devil worked hard but apparently Billy Hargrove worked harder, ready to fight at all times in a barely buttoned shirt with both middle fingers up while he did donuts in his Camaro.</p><p>At the moment, however, Billy was technically clothed. He had on a cropped, long sleeved sweatshirt that barely reached the top of his ribcage and those ridiculous, red lifeguard shorts.</p><p>“You get into a lot of fights,” Steve added.</p><p>He kind of wished he kept the second thought to himself as the glare intensified, Billy’s edge of irritation ramping up.</p><p>“Nice,” Billy said, gesturing towards his visible head wound as if Steve didn’t need to make the point since it already landed. “You campaigning for Asshole of the Year?”</p><p>“As defending champ, are you nervous?” Steve asked.</p><p>Billy managed to prod him into a place where things just slipped out of his mouth. It felt simultaneously freeing and terrifying.</p><p>The glint in Billy’s eyes flared as Steve reacted to the jibe.</p><p>“You looking for another one here and now, pretty boy?” he asked, voice low and threatening but also gravelly in a way that made Steve swallow hard. His eyes dipped almost of their own accord towards Billy’s exposed skin.</p><p>Steve held up a hand, freezing as three of the Push Pops shifted with the movement. “Just saying.”</p><p>“Didn’t ask for your opinion now, did I?” Billy grounded out. “So keep it to your fucking self.”</p><p>Steve frowned. “Jesus, man. What’s your problem?”</p><p>“Problem?” Billy repeated, pretending to consider the question. “Don’t got a problem, Harrington but looks like you’re about to.”</p><p>A loud throat clearing startled Steve and he clutched at his left hip where one of the suckers dislodged. He just managed to catch it before the Push Pop slipped down his pant leg.</p><p>Billy frowned at him in confusion before finally shifting his gaze away from Steve.</p><p>A nurse at the front desk looked between them, unimpressed.</p><p>“For insurance purposes, can you please finish up your paperwork before engaging in any funny business, Mr. Hargrove?” she asked, extra emphasis on ‘funny business’, her tone riding the line between stern and exasperated.</p><p>Billy scribbled out answers for the last few boxes and shoved the clipboard back to her.</p><p>Steve shifted as he began to edge away. “I’m just going to--,” he said, jerking a thumb towards the elevators.</p><p>“No funny business now. Right, boys?” the nurse asked, flickering her eyes between the two of them.</p><p>Steve just laughed, a little too loudly as he shuffled backwards, still trying to remain inconspicuous while keeping his unapproved goods in place. He pushed the button once and then twice.</p><p>All he wanted to do was get the candy to Dustin. This should be the easy part.</p><p>Steve hit it a third time before an answering tone sounded to indicate the arrival of an empty elevator. He stepped inside and the doors finally started to close.</p><p>Then a tan hand shot out, metallic clank resonating as the ring on Billy’s left hand hit the doors, forcing them back open again.</p><p>He joined Steve, flashing him a shitty grin. It seemed inherently unfair that Billy Hargrove looked the way he did while being such a fucking dick.</p><p>“Really?” Steve groaned.</p><p>Challenge set, Billy punched the elevator button for a floor connecting to the parking garage. “Problem, Harrington?” he drawled, clearly egging Steve on.</p><p>Given the opportunity, Billy pushed.</p><p>He always pushed.</p><p>Steve refused to give up any ground. “Nope,” he said, chin jutting out defiantly.</p><p>“You sure about that? Pretty sure you’ve got a few,” Billy said.</p><p>He settled against the wall to Steve’s left, both hands wrapped around the railing, flexing, his body stretched out on display, legs planted wide.</p><p>“Not with you,” Steve said easily and he didn’t.</p><p>Billy made him nervous for a lot of reasons. He ignored all of them but Steve didn’t have a problem with him. On the other hand, Billy always seemed to have a problem with him. Even in their neutral state.</p><p>He felt him looking, all the time. Hyper-aware of Billy’s stupidly blue eyes boring into him like he wanted to take Steve apart.</p><p>Before Billy could respond, the elevator very abruptly shuddered and came to a halt between floors.</p><p>Steve clutched his arms closer to his sides to keep the lollipops in place. It really should not be this much of an ordeal to get candy to a bed-ridden hospital patient.</p><p>Why was this happening to him?</p><p>Billy jabbed at the panel, hitting the help button then selecting every single one of the floors before holding down the help button again. Nothing changed.</p><p>“Fuckin’ great,” he sighed.</p><p>Steve just stared up at the ceiling. “We’re stuck,” he announced.</p><p>It was more an exercise of disbelief and mild protest than anything else. Getting stuck with Billy Hargrove in an elevator while he wore his lifeguard uniform felt like either the best or the worst thing to happen to him.</p><p>He had yet to figure out which one it was.</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Billy spread his arms out. The crop top pulled even higher, Saint Christopher pendant visible now, resting against his bare chest. “Anything you want to tell me that I don’t already know?”</p><p>Steve felt a little delirious from the situation. “I have twenty-four Push Pops hidden on me right now,” he told him, conscious of where every single one of them sat on his person.</p><p>Billy stared at him. “You what?”</p><p>“Don’t push me, push a Push Pop,” Steve said, reciting the slogan with a deliberate sort of insistence.</p><p>“What the fuck,” Billy said, eyes dragging down Steve’s body as if trying to determine the truth in his statement. His tongue slipped past his lips as he considered him.</p><p>“Are you high?” he asked after a moment. Steve laughed and shook his right sleeve slightly to reveal a Blue Raspberry Push Pop.</p><p>“Doesn’t answer the question,” Billy pointed out but he looked amused regardless.</p><p>“I wish, man,” Steve told him and Billy let out an honest to god laugh at that.</p><p>Head thrown back, golden curls brushing against broad shoulders. Billy patted down his pockets. His gaze slid over Steve again as he cocked his head. “Twenty-four you said?”</p><p>Steve nodded, watching him, confused.</p><p>“Push Pop for a hit?” Billy asked.</p><p>Steve squinted at him as he tried to figure out what he meant. “Uh--,” he trailed off.</p><p>“It’s your lucky day because I got a different kind of cigarette with me, Harrington,” Billy said, holding up a hand-rolled joint. He gestured with it, the motion almost lazy.</p><p>“My price is one Push Pop per hit.”</p><p>Steve considered the offer. “I don’t know,” he said slowly. “You’ll get a lot of licks out of one of these and I’ll only get one suck off that.”</p><p>Billy’s grin went sharp, focused solely on Steve as if he couldn’t believe the words he just heard. “You don’t have to worry about what kind of sucking off you’ll get from me, pretty boy,” he promised.</p><p>Steve felt his face go hot, like he suddenly couldn’t get enough air in the elevator. The thought that Billy’s presence was too much to fit into a confined space like this floated through his head.</p><p>On sheer principle alone, Steve didn’t want to give in. He shook his head. “Two hits per pop,” he countered.</p><p>The grin on Billy’s face went so wide that Steve felt some level of actual concern about how this was going to turn out.</p><p>“One good Push to hit this twice?” he asked, summarizing the offer. He managed to somehow make the terms sound so lewd that Steve wasn’t even sure what they were discussing anymore.</p><p>“Yeah,” he managed, struggling to maintain any sense of dignity in the face of Billy Hargrove smiling at him and offering weed while making innuendos in a fucking cut off shirt and short shorts.</p><p>“Okay,” Billy agreed. He lit the joint and passed it over to Steve.</p><p>He carefully breathed in, before handing it back to Billy because that was just good manners.</p><p>Steve held the breath in before exhaling and shit, that was good. He wrinkled his nose as he considered the spanning variety of lollipops hidden within his clothes.</p><p>“What flavor do you want?” Steve asked, looking back up.</p><p>He accidentally made direct eye contact right as Billy inhaled, caught in unwavering blue as Billy wrapped his lips around the joint.</p><p>Leaning forward, Billy dragged a finger dangerously close to Steve’s crotch as he tapped the Push Pop wedged against his left hip. “I’ll take that one,” he said, drawing his hand back and then holding it out expectantly.</p><p>“Fuck,” Steve muttered.</p><p>He snatched the joint for another hit before he went rummaging in his pants at Billy’s request. After releasing the smoke and pointedly not looking at Billy as he did so, he slid his fingers beneath his waistband.</p><p>Billy inhaled sharply as if he didn’t expect him to actually do it.</p><p>Steve moved carefully to keep the other suckers in place as he pulled out a Cherry Push Pop. He dropped it in Billy’s open palm with a sense of accomplishment, trying to pretend his heart rate remained steady.</p><p>Pressing his finger under the sucker to pop it up, Billy paused to pass the joint back.</p><p>Steve ripped his gaze away from the image of Billy’s reddened mouth working over the Push Pop to stare straight ahead. He took another deep hit from the joint and closed his eyes.</p><p>He kind of forgot they were stuck for a moment as he rested his head against the wall.</p><p>“So, why are you muling Push Pops?” Billy asked eventually.</p><p>Steve huffed a laugh and took the next hit right away. “Henderson got his appendix out,” he explained. “This was his plan.”</p><p>“It’s kind of a shit plan,” Billy observed, plucking the joint from Steve’s hand again.</p><p>Billy’s fingers felt warm, radiating heat like he somehow absorbed the sun after sitting under its rays for hours a day.</p><p>Even then, he still felt warm when he used to block Steve’s shots in practice, when he passed him on his way to the lifeguard stand, when he brushed against his side outside the Wheeler’s while they waited for the kids to finish a quest.</p><p>Steve managed to look away from Billy’s hands much later than intended only to see his eyes already on him. Always fucking on him.</p><p>“You got a better one?” he challenged, remembering his point and accepting the joint once again.</p><p>Billy snorted. “I’d put them in the bottom of another box with a teddy bear or some shit on top and wrap it up.”</p><p>“Oh,” Steve said. “Right, I forgot you’re smart. That is better.”</p><p>Billy laughed as he shifted, his warm fingers slipping under Steve’s shirt this time.</p><p>Heat trailed over his stomach under the path of Billy’s hand as he slid it upwards to tug one of the suckers from its place wedged at Steve’s shoulder.</p><p>Steve remembered to breathe after a moment of lightheadedness.</p><p>He realized then how dangerous Billy was. It had nothing to do with barely contained violence and everything to do with how easily he somehow insinuated himself into Steve’s space, into his whole fucking life, like he belonged there until Steve felt it too.</p><p>Billy leaned back, spinning the newly attained Watermelon Push Pop between his fingers and then shoving it into his pocket with a wink.</p><p>Steve was impressed he managed to fit anything in there. The red shorts were less of a separate entity than a skintight enhancement to his physique. They hardly seemed standard regulation.</p><p>“Um,” Steve said, eloquent as ever, trying not to stare at Billy’s thighs.</p><p>“That’s the deal, isn't it?” Billy asked, voice dropping into a range that promptly made Steve want to climb out of the stalled elevator to escape the radius of his sex appeal.</p><p>He rubbed at his eyes and felt the other Push Pops in his sleeve shift precariously. Steve stilled and sighed.</p><p>“Hey, we’re good, right?” he asked, glancing over. Feeling hazy and slowed down now, Steve didn’t like the idea that while he didn’t have a problem with Billy, Billy had one with him. Even if he seemed to forget sometimes.</p><p>Steve wondered if the hair distracted him. He got a lot of volume, Farrah’s influence was capable of that.</p><p>Billy studied him before he let out a low laugh. “Yeah, Harrington. We’re good,” he confirmed, taking a hit.</p><p>“Cool,” Steve said. “Because I don’t know sometimes--it’s like--I’m easy, you know? But you’re not, really easy at all and that’s, it’s not a bad thing but it’s confusing.”</p><p>Billy lifted his eyebrows, staring at him. “You’re not easy,” he said. “You’ve got an edge that’s dulled sometimes but at just the right angle it’s lethal and fuck if it’s not everything to see you sharpen it.”</p><p>“Shit, man,” Steve breathed out, bleary, trying to slot the words in some place he could understand.</p><p>Shaking his head, Billy’s eyes finally slid away. “If you wanted to, you’d see how easy I am, pretty boy,” he told him.</p><p>Steve squinted. “Are you flirting with me?” he asked, coming to the realization that maybe Billy said things like that to him on purpose.</p><p>That maybe he had been doing it the entire time. That Steve never noticed.</p><p>Which was insane because he already paid way too much attention to Billy fucking Hargrove.</p><p>“Fucking Christ,” Billy sighed, long and drawn out.</p><p>He tried to figure out if that meant Billy was about to kick his ass a second time or if he finally might get to touch him. Touch him without splitting his skin open.</p><p>Touch him because he wanted to.</p><p>“So, that’s a--,” Steve prompted.</p><p>Billy passed him the joint again. “Do I need to stick my hands down your pants when I get the next Push Pop to answer that?” he asked and Steve fumbled the weed.</p><p>“Oh,” he managed, taking his next inhale, holding the smoke in his lungs.</p><p>“I uh--don’t think I knew that was an option before. You should do that,” Steve barely finished the words before the heat from Billy’s palms found his skin, taking him up on the offer.</p><p>Push Pops clattered to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>•</p><p> </p><p>When Steve finally wandered into Dustin’s hospital room, high as fuck and sprung from the busted elevator, he grinned while shooting him a double thumbs up.</p><p>“Mission success?” Dustin asked, voice hushed and perking up.</p><p>Steve shook out his arms, Push Pops scattering out across the bed from his sleeves.</p><p>Dustin scooped them up with glee. He quickly stuffed the suckers under the blanket before any passing nurses noticed the growing pile.</p><p>“I told you this would work,” Dustin told him, triumphant. His expression changed to suspicion almost immediately as he caught a small, wrapped box thrown from the doorway.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” he asked Billy, eying the box as if he expected it to combust or wither in his hands.</p><p>“Those are the rest,” Billy said. Dustin looked from the box back to him, uncomprehending.</p><p>“The rest,” Billy repeated, slower this time.</p><p>“You enlisted an enemy combatant?” Dustin hissed at Steve. Then he seemed to notice Billy’s outfit. “One who doesn’t even know how to wear a shirt? Is he allergic to them? Steve, we can’t trust someone with a shirt allergy.”</p><p>“I’m a lifeguard,” Billy pointed out, gesturing to the Hawkins’ Pool logo on his cutoff.</p><p>Steve nodded in agreement while trying to figure out why Dustin’s protest still didn’t make sense. “Will’s allergic to apples,” he added. “We trust him.”</p><p>“That’s not the same,” Dustin insisted, adamant. “I mean look at that guy,” he said, gesturing towards Billy.</p><p>Steve dutifully did as he asked and Billy winked at him. “I’m looking,” he informed Dustin who just thwacked Steve with his pillow.</p><p>“It’s fine, really. They’re safe. Those were in my pants,” Steve explained. “But they fell out.”</p><p>Based on the horrified expression on Dustin’s face he realized that he needed to clarify further. “Not like in my pants,” he reassured. “Just...in my pants.”</p><p>Billy snorted. Dustin continued to stare at the box in horror. “These fell out of your pants, near Billy Hargrove.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Steve confirmed. “Coincidentally,” he tacked on, way too late.</p><p>Dustin passed the box back over. “You can keep them, as a reward. Mission well done.”</p><p>“Yeah, Harrington. Well done,” Billy said, leaning against the doorframe, smug.</p><p>Dustin narrowed his eyes at him, still suspicious.</p><p>Steve waved Billy closer. “Do you want Hot Pockets or not?” he asked Dustin.</p><p>Dustin turned towards Steve, crossing his arms with a huff. “We deemed that mission objective beyond scope,” he reminded him.</p><p>Billy shook his head, coming into the room to stand against the wall behind Steve. “Two words for you, Henderson. Aluminum foil.”</p><p>Dustin’s eyes widened as he looked between Steve and Billy. “Oh shit. Dismantling the establishment from the inside with diabolical insight,” he muttered. “Tactically, a genius move.”</p><p>Steve opened one of the Berry Blast Push Pops, nodding along as Dustin started chattering his way through another hare-brained scheme.</p><p>“Isn’t it time you pushed a Push Pop?” he asked around the sucker, tipping his head back towards Billy and dropping another one of the brand taglines. Plucking it from Steve’s mouth, Billy slid the candy past his own lips.</p><p>Steve blinked at him.</p><p>“Problem, Harrington?” he asked.</p><p>“Nope,” Steve said, grinning as Billy handed it back, fingers warm as they brushed against his.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>